


Oof

by SaaahtheWizard



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hyrule is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaaahtheWizard/pseuds/SaaahtheWizard
Summary: Legend and Hyrule have a bonding moment during a late night.





	Oof

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jeenius_the_Dork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeenius_the_Dork/gifts).

Link sighed as he walked through the forest, sword resting lazily in his hand as he spaces out. Marin was in the animal village, and Tarin had asked him to walk her home safely, and Link readily agreed, always willing to use any excuse he could to hang out with the red haired girl. As he leisurely walks, he is thankful that the island wasn’t much bigger, as his feet and limbs throbed, a bit overworked from his adventure in Anglers Tunnel, and Animal Village was just a short walk away. He loved how Marin seemed to make the pain fade just a bit, just by being around, and the thought of her smiling face made him quicken his pace, though he isn’t quite sure why.

Entering the village, Link looks around, not seeing the flame of life known as Marin. He stands for a moment, and listens, and then hears Marin's voice, and follows it, a smile pulling on his face. She is sitting in the grass, hair lit by the sun, making it look like a sunset. The villagers surround her, filled with visible excitement. Her eyes are closed as she hums the song for a second, warming up her voice before she starts to sing, and Link recognizes the melody. Link gets an idea, and after looking around, he finds a wooden box, and after testing it out, he figures it will work well enough for what he's going to use it for. He plops down next to Marin in the grass. Setting the box in front of him. Marin looks to him when he settles, a confused look on her face until Link starts to use the box as a sort of drum, beating the melody she had just been humming onto it. Her face lights up as she catches on, and she starts to sing along.

“I got my ticket for the long way ‘round

Two bottles ‘a whiskey for the way

And I sure would like some sweet company

And I’m leaving tomorrow what-do ya say?

When I’m gone, when I’m gone, You’re gonna miss me when I'm gone, 

You’re gonna miss me by my hair, you’re gonna miss me everywhere ohhh oh, 

You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone.”

The two play together until the song is over, smiling at each other the entire time. 

Later, when Link is walking her home, Marin’s hand holding on to his, she smiles over at him as they walk. 

“You play that box better then you play that ocarina.” He shoots her a look, which is the only warning Marin needs to drop his hand and run. He smiles as he chases her, deliberately letting her stay ahead. Her hair is bouncing with her movements, and her figure is light by the colors of the sunset as it falls on the island, and her laughter fills the air.

Then, Legend wakes up. It's dark and a heavy feeling settles over him, a sharp contrast to the memory he just had, Her back retreating,the memory of her hair, light by the sun, and her laughter still fresh in his mind. The fire has died out, he notes, as he stares up at the dark sky. He doesn’t move, staring at the stars above him, trying to cling to the memory, yet also trying to push it away. His heart ached, a pain that still hadn’t faded all these years later, still feeling to much like a fresh stab wound. He slowly sits up, running a hand over his face with a sigh. He wasn’t getting back to sleep tonight. 

He startles when he hears a twig snap and looks up to see Hyrule, who had been walking the perimeter of the camp. The other looks just as startled as Legend does. Hyrule stands there for a moment, studying Legend. After a moment, Hyrule waves for Legend to follow, and he moves to get away from the others. Legend reluctantly stands and moves to follow the other, who gives him an encouraging smile. They walk far enough that their voices won't carry to camp, but stay close enough to watch over the others while they sleep. 

“Rough night?” He asks simply, and Legend scoffs. 

“Yeah, something like that.” Hyrule studies him longer and then looks up to the dark sky. 

“Someone you lost, Perhaps?” Legend flinches at this, and Hyrule sighs. 

“You know, I heard from somewhere once that departures are never equal. ‘When someone leaves your life, those exits are not made equal. Some are beautiful and poetic and satisfying. Others are abrupt and unfair. But most are just unremarkable, unintentional, clumsy.’* They can make it hard to move on. But all we can do is try our best to live without them, and keep them in our hearts, our thoughts. So we can move forward. For them.” Legends heart clenches harder, and he turns his head away, eyes filled with flowing red hair, and tears he wouldn't let himself shed.

“Thank you.” Are the last words spoken between them, but if Hyrule forgets to wake the next watch shift, and instead watches the sunrise on a new day with his friend, well, Legend won’t say it, but he is more than grateful. 

**Author's Note:**

> The Quote is by Griffin Mcelroy, and the song is Cups from pitch perfect


End file.
